Return to Dimension 52 (Remastered and Edited)
by Antr
Summary: This is a re-done version of my first story Return to Dimension 52.


**Hey guys, so I've been having an intense feeling of writer block for all my stories. So, I had two choice that I could do to help with that problem: 1). Edit and re-master an earlier story of mine or 2). Make a bunch of one-shots until I get something good. Well, I think it's pretty obvious which one I chose based on the title. Anyway, I'm not saying this will completely replace my first story. I just felt that since the time I've written this that I've become more of a skilled author. Now, some parts will be the same and other will be drastically changed. Plus, some plot points that weren't explained or that good to begin with will be told and/or replaced with a new one. Well, that the intro. Hope you like it. And if you do, check out the story that this one originated from. It's a little amateur, but still worth the time. Now, without further ado; our feature presentation.**

**Chapter 1: Unknown**

_Hahaha….hahahahaha….hahahahahahaha….._

Was I hearing what I was hearing? The subtle laugh of an unknown being just calling out of nowhere as I lie here and figure out my situation. My situation of being in an area of cold, dead silence and baron land with no one around but me. How did I get here? When did I get here? Where is here? All questions that have an answer that needs to be given. But for now, I'm not worried about that, nor am I worried about the things that could be lurking here. For now, I worry about the chuckles of the being that can't be seen.

_Hahaha….hahahahaha…..Raaaaachel…... Raaaaachel._

"Who's out there? What do you want from me?" I yelled into the distance expecting an answer back, but also knowing that it won't be given. "Where am I? How did I get here?" I kept calling out, even though it was pointless. The voice seemed to get louder and louder to the point where I was covering my ears in agony.

_Raaaaaaaaachel…Raaaaaaaaaachel. You and the other don't belong here!_

Others? There were more people besides me who got transported here. I needed to know more. "What others? How many more are there other than me?" I stood waiting for an answer back, but it never came. "Who else is out there?" I asked again, but still no reply. The voice just seemed to disappear as it never spoke again. I decided that standing here won't do me any good. It leaves me vulnerable to those who might be dangerous. I started to walk leaving the place that I was to move forward and see where I can go. What lies ahead is unknown to me, but maybe there will someone there waiting to help me get back to my home in Elmore.

"They shouldn't be here." A guy said from the corner of a room looking at a monitor that showed the kids in the Sectors. "Their presence here presents a problem of mass proportion." Said another person in a high pitch. "We need to contain them before anything happens. Perhaps, bring them back here, so they don't-" "No!" said the first voice as he got up from his chair. "No one is allowed in this place but us. Any outsiders to discover this place could compromise our plans. We can't afford to lose the progress that the master has done. If anything happens, she will surely cut our heads." He said shaking at the thought of the bloody mess that could happen. "Then what do you suppose we do? We can't let her find out about them, especially if-" "_Especially if there they're the people who I've been looking for, for so long."_ Said a eerie, feminine voice from behind the two. "Master. You've returned. I should tell you that all you plans for the big tournament today is ready for you." said the first guy groveling at her feet. She looked down at him with a stray, but somewhat irritated look "_The tournament. There are outsiders in our realm from another universe and you're worried about some damn tournament."_ She said getting angry. The man looked up puzzled at what she said. "Well, miss, how do you know that these trespassers in our Sector are from another universe? They could be rebels or wondering criminals from another enemy Sector." the guy said. "_Because I can tell. No one in any Sector has the type of quality that these people do. They are naïve, scared, unaware of the things that lie ahead of them. These people have the same characteristics as…..them." _she said asshe walked towards the screen that they were looking at. "_For years I've been searching and searching, and now; now they've finally come back."_ She stared at the screen looking intensively at the people lost in different sectors. "_I will find them. I will."_

As I walk more and more in the land of desert, the more I feel like I'm getting lost in sea of sand that rolls across my bare feet. I walk and walk for hours not getting anywhere, until I saw a sign. I start to speed up to see what it said, so I can know where I am. I eventually get to the point where I can see the sign. **SECTOR 1**, is what it said in big bold letters across the entire sign. Sector 1. That's where I am , at least that's what I know so far. It wasn't specific to where exactly Sector 1 was, but at least I know that I'm somewhere instead of nowhere . I walked through the arch that made the sign and continued to walk in hope that there would be somewhere to go from there.

**Well, there's chapter 1. Now , like I said something will be the same and others will be drastically changed. Plus a few added plot point will be added in here and there. Well, that it for now. Until next time , see ya suckas. (0_0)**


End file.
